The fairy tail girl
by friendly neighbourhood hobo
Summary: Imagine if the magic council took the worst criminal they could think of and modified her to be able to fight against fairy tail but, it back fires and she somehow ends up joining fairy tail!


**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Me: I own fairy tail**

 **Hiro Mashima: You wish newbie**

 **Me: Everyday but, I do own the idea of this story**

 **Hi here is a little info about me**

 **I love making references to all sorts of different things like you might see a spider man reference or a Star wars reference. I am a newer author so if this story is kind of bad that's probably why or maybe it's something else what do I know.(I would just like to thank you for reading this little authors note at the top) please tell me if I should add some Nalu moments or something like that. Anyway thank you for clicking on my fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Word Count: 2,574**

 **(Sorry for the low word count, I promise chapters will get longer as the story progresses.)**

 **The fairy tail girl**

It was a normal day in the fairy tail guild except today they were throwing a party because Mira washed her 1,000,000 dish (so in other words they wanted an excuse to drink). Everyone that is, except team Natsu because Makarov was punishing them for destroying a whole town while trying to catch some small time bandits. So instead of partying they were going to clean out the guilds basement. ``Way to go flame breath thanks to you we're stuck down here´´ said Gray before smacking Natsu in the back of the head. ``Wanna fight about it ice for brains? ´´ replied Natsu while returning the slap to Gray. ``Yeah actually, maybe I can beat some sense into you flame brain.´´ While they were bickering they heard a voice say ``Knock it off you two the sooner we finish cleaning out the basement the sooner we can go up and join the others´´ this comment came from one of the only people in the world that could stop Gray and Natsu from fighting, Erza Scarlet. The two immediately stopped fighting. ``I know, if we split up and we each clean different sections of the basement we can finish even quicker! ´´ said Lucy. ``What a fine plan that is Lucy, alright then Lucy you clean all the way in the back, Natsu why don't you help Lucy, Gray will clean the middle, and I'll clean up here in the front.´´ said Erza after giving Lucy such a hard smack on her back Lucy almost lost her balance. ``Hear that squinty eyes you're so stupid, Erza can't even trust you to clean by yourself! ´´ ``Gray why would you say such a thing? ´´ said Erza after she pummeled him with her fists. Then Natsu started laughing and got the exact same treatment. The group then split up and went to their assigned areas. Lucy decided to let Natsu just do his own thing while she would start at the beginning and work her way down. She had to admit there was some pretty cool stuff in the basement. She found a lot of interesting books like the history of guilds and the little knight who could. She looked over to see what Natsu was doing every now and then to make sure he didn't do anything….. How could she put it well, Natsu like. Only to see him staring at some kind of giant crystal but, Lucy didn't think much of it. That was until Natsu said ``Hey Luce come check this out´´ at first she just thought it was a normal everyday giant crystal until she noticed something inside the crystal, she couldn't quite make out the form until she dusted it off. She couldn't believe what she saw, Lucy had to rub her eyes before she could start to process it, there was a girl _inside_ of the crystal. Lucy was so shocked the only thing she could do was yell ``um guys you should come check this out! ´´ ``what is it Luc…..´´ Gray was going through the same process Lucy just had. Erza saw the three crowding around something in the back ``now what could be so important that you all stopped cleaning…..how on earth! ´´ ``Natsu, Gray carry this up to master Makarov I have a feeling he might want to see this.´´

When they came up to where the party was they saw master Makarov sitting on a table explaining to the younger guild members why boobs are equally as important as butts. He saw team Natsu come up the stairs ``done already well that was quick´´ He noticed Natsu and Gray were carrying something ``what is it you've got there boys is it booze, oh I hope its booze.´´ ``Master this is serious we found something you might want to see.´´ said Erza in a serious tone. Makarov hopped down from the table and waddled over to the other table where Natsu and Gray had put the rather large crystal.´´ `` Do you know what it is? ´´ asked Erza and because Makarov was drunk he would tell them anything. He squinted at the crystal for a while before opening his mouth and saying `` I've heard many rumors so I don't know if this is 100% true but, I think this is the human embodiment of fairy tail´´ Makarov looked up only to see everyone with a confused look on their faces ``You see the magic council has always been worried that fairy tail would one day try and take down the council so they secretly took DNA from everyone in the guild and made her so that if the day were to come where fairy tail went rouge they would be prepared but, because she was so powerful and couldn't be controlled they decided it would just be best to store her inside a special lacrima, how she ended up in the basement I don't know.´´ Everyone at the table just stared at the girl in the lacrima silently they couldn't believe what they had just heard. Natsu was the first to speak ``well how do we get her out! ´´ Makarov thought for a while and decided to contact an old friend that might know something ``Mirajane contact Yajima right away! ´´ Mira nodded and started walking towards the phone. A few minutes later Mira said `` Yajima said that he would be over right away.´´ The drunken guild members started growing curious of what the group was staring at so as more and more time past the table became more and more crowded.

When Yajima arrived he saw the whole guild crowded around one table and presumed that was where the girl was. ``Move aside! ´´ He yelled and all the guild members cleared a path, he then hopped up onto the table beside Makarov and looked down at the girl; He already knew why he was asked to come down to the guild, so he skipped the small talk and went straight to the point ``Are you sure you want to let her out? ´´ Yajima asked but, he already knew the answer, Makarov has always been the type to act now and ask questions later. ``Alright, you see each of the council members put their most powerful spell on the crystal so In order to break the crystal you need to cast an even more powerful magic onto the crystal.´´ The guild was silent for several minutes you could see each guild member considering in their heads why they were the most powerful and therefore should do it. ``Well the only thing you had to do was ask´´ said one cocky Laxus who had been listening from afar. ``No way your stronger then I am Laxus´´ said Gildarts (that just happened to be stopping by) in just a few seconds an all-out war had started in the fairy tail guild. ``So how's the restaurant doing Yajima? ´´ asked Makarov in a very casual manner while avoiding getting hit by various flying objects. ``Shouldn't you stop them before your guild is destroyed _again_? ´´ asked Yajima. ``Don't worry it'll stop when these idiots realize that I'M THE STRONGEST! ´´ said Makarov before joining the fight. Yajima sighed, Makarov hadn't changed a bit he was still no better than his guild. The war went on for several minutes before the same 4 dangerous words were uttered by every single member in fairy tail, ``HERE I'LL SHOW YOU! ´´ And at that very moment every single fairy tail member launched their strongest attack at the crystal. Well Lucy and Levy didn't intentionally hit the crystal they were trying to protect themselves and just happened to hit the crystal. They all stared in silence at the crystal waiting for something to happen. Nothing did for a couple of seconds until Levy spotted something ``Look its cracking! ´´ All of the eyes in that room were following the crack until the crystal fell apart and the girl that was inside almost fell to the ground, that is if Bickslow hadn't caught her. She slowly but surely started to open her eyes she then lifted herself up from Bickslow's arms and looked around only to see a room full of people starring at her. The guild noticed that the pupils in her eyes weren't round but shaped like the fairy tail mark and that wasn't all one of her eyes was gold and the other was black. They also noticed that she was wearing a black and white prison uniform and her hair was black with blond highlights. She looked like she was around 17 years old. She started stretching ``I'm hungry do you guys serve food here? Wait where is here?'' Were the first words that she spoke. Makarov laughed as he thought to himself of course the human embodiment of fairy tail is hungry ``Well child you are at the fairy tail guild, Mirajane would you mind serving our friend here some food´´ Mira was still extremely shocked so the only thing she could manage to do was nod and walk off towards the kitchen.

In a few short minutes the girl was sitting at one side of a table eating while the rest of the guild starred at her on the other side of the table after a while they quickly came to their senses and decided to make small talk with her. Lucy was the first to open her mouth `` Hi my names Lucy what's your name? ´´ The mysterious girl looked down at her plate and back up she had a weird feeling indide her like she somehow already knew all of their names ``A name huh… I don't think I have one´´ you could see the wheels turning in Natsu's head that's when Happy started panicking ``OH NO HE's THINKING NOTHING GOOD CAN COME OF THIS! ´´ While Happy was panicking Natsu started to speak ``I know we'll call you Reggie´´ He was immediately met with a world famous Lucy kick ``No you moron she's a girl´´ While the guild was trying to come up with a name for their new friend Makarov and Yajima were having their own conversation away from the others. ``So Yajima want to tell me how the council managed to create a human? ´´ Yajima looked up trying to remember the days he spent at the council so very long ago ``the council has advanced technology but, not so advanced that we can create human life so….. we took the most dangerous criminal we could find and we erased her memory and taught her deadly spells, we also modified her body making her into the perfect fighting machine to someday use against fairy tail if needed but, we underestimated the wild DNA of all the fairy tail members and she became too wild to control so the council created a special Lacrima crystal stored her in it and hid her somewhere even I didn't know, how she ended up here I couldn't tell you.´´ Makarov knew the council was paranoid but, he didn't think they would go to such extremes, then again this was the same council Jellal was on at the time. ``What did she do to make the magic council consider her the most dangerous criminal? ´´ asked a curious Makarov. The guild was still discussing what they should name her ``Okay how about Bob? ´´ said Natsu tired of being beaten by his fellow guild mates. ``That's even worse than Carlos you hopeless fool! ´´ said Carla. ``Okay so then Carlos is her new name! ´´ ``No Natsu her new name is not Carlos and will never be Carlos because for the last time she is a GIRL! ´´ replied a very annoyed Lucy. Levy looked at the girl and noticed that she still had a couple of fragments from the crystal in her hair ``I got it we'll call her crystal! ´´ No one objected and therefor it was decided the new girl is called crystal.

Over at the other side of the room Yajima and Makarov were discussing where the girl should go ``we should return her to the council they'll know what to do with her ´´ suggested Yajima. ``Nonsense, the only thing the council knows is a better place to hide her, she will be staying here with us besides she is technically a child of fairy tail.´´ Gildarts couldn't help but overhear what the two old timers were arguing about and couldn't help but, butt in. ``Hey how about we let her decide where she wants to go. Hey Crystal! Come over here we need to ask you something!´´ Crystal made her way over to the group of 3 at the other side of the room ``Do you want to stay here with us and become a fairy tail member or do you want to go back to the magic council where you'll be hidden… um I mean taken care of.´´ Crystal looked back to where she could see all of the guild members pretending not to listen to the current conversation she thought it looked rather funny the way they were trying to avoid looking at her. ``Alright I'll join fairy tail´´ besides with pupils shaped like mine it's not like I have any other options she thought to herself. Makarov looked victoriously at Yajima while he said ``You heard her Mirajane, she picked fairy tail over the magic council looks like we nabbed ourselves another smarty pants but, then again even Natsu could have figured that one out any who, get me the stamp please´´ ``wow thanks gramps!….wait a minute´´ said Natsu before trying to think. ``OH NO HE's DOING IT AGAIN! ´´ Yelled a panicking Happy. The guild started laughing at Natsu and how little faith his so called ``best friend´´ had in him. Makarov then announced ``everyone come see our newest guild member Crystal! ´´ While everyone was watching, Makarov placed the stamp onto the girl's right cheek (it's a small stamp, so it's at the corner of her eye). The second it was placed on her cheek it started to glow, never in all of his years of being a part of fairy tail had Makarov ever seen anything like it, the guild mark started to glow. When the glowing stopped the once purple guild mark was now pink, green, black, silver, blue, red, gold, and yellow all of the colors you could get for your fairy tail guild mark were on her cheek. Everyone stood in shock ``that was so…. COOL´´ said a rather excited Natsu who had given up on thinking. Even Evergreen was impressed but, of course she would never admit that ``I guess it's a nice party trick.´´ Cana's eyes lit up ``speaking of parties we were right in the middle of one!´´ The guild then picked up where they left off this time including team Natsu. Then out of nowhere Loki appeared ``I couldn't help but overhear a new lovely lady has joined our guild he then took Crystals hand and kissed it. Crystal then said something nobody had expected to come out of her mouth ``I heard you're a player nice to meet you, I'm the coach.´´ The guild erupted in a fit of laughter nobody had ever out Loki'd Loki before. They played games, drank a lot of booze, and celebrated their new guild member.

 **I hope you like the first chapter; I feed on reviews so if you would be so kind as to take a little time and tell me what I can improve or what I should keep doing I would appreciate it. The Chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Speaking of story progression what did crystal do to be considered the most dangerous criminal? You'll have to keep reading to find out;)**

 **Hiro Mashima: Alright kid you've got game**

 **Me: *lifts up phone to Mashima's mouth* can you say that again I want to make that my new ringtone**

 **-Sine2107**


End file.
